All he Ever Wanted was a Friend
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: All Darkrai ever wanted was a friend. Does it turn out that he left the one person that loved him all along?


**I love Pokemon!**

Darkrai knew he had been beaten. He knew that he could not keep running forever. He had caused so much pain by running. So many nightmares. He couldn't control his powers, but no one seemed to understand that...they just feared him, they ran. He had never meant to hurt anyone, all he wanted was a friend. Was that to much to ask for?

Darkrai slowly turned around, where a middle aged woman was standing. He waited for something to happen, anything that could delay the inevitable...

The woman put her hand up to her mouth. Darkrai could see tears starting to form in her eyes, starting to run down her cheeks. "Oh my god...Darkrai...it's you...it's really you..."

Darkrai stayed still, trying to stay strong, just like he had always done...just like he had done for so long... The woman collapsed to her knees, her hands holding her face. She was crying hysterically. She was crying...

...just the way Darkrai had left her, all those years ago.

He couldn't hold it in any more. He had tried to stay strong, tried to never show a weakness, tried to make friends - the list could go on forever. A list of things he had tried to do, but failed. And now, he could add this to it.

The woman looked exactly like he had left her. The same shoulder length brown hair. The same pale blue eyes, which sparkled in the sunlight. The same smile, the one he had loved and cherished...

And no doubt, the same heart. Gentle, one that reached out to every person or Pokemon that she met, treated with the same amount of love and care. He didn't even have to hear or see anything else - her heart was now broken, broken the day he had left her for fear of hurting her like he hurt everybody else...but he had only hurt her more by leaving. Only broke her heart - the one thing that he truly cared about. The only heart in the world who had actually accepted him for who he truly was.

"Darkrai...why...why did you have to leave me..." The girl fought through the sobbing and sniffling to ask the Pokemon the very question he had hoped he would never have to answer. He fought the tears that were starting to well up from somewhere deep inside of him. He had never felt this way before. He never knew that she would be hurt more by him leaving then if he had actually stayed...

"I loved you...more then anything else in the whole world...I had no friends...I always tried to reach out, tried to find someone that would understand me...no one did, not even Pokemon...until I met you..."

She started to cry again, years of pain and suffering running through her. The years of being alone, hoping to find a friend...

"I connected with you Darkrai...I LOVED you...you meant the world to me...and then one day, you just...you just..." "Left." Darkrai had not heard that voice in a long time. He had not spoken since he had left her - not a single word. He had not hear his voice for a very long time indeed, but now - now was the time to make it heard.

"I left. I regret that decision every day, and every night. I wished that I had seen so clearly that you loved me. I was afraid that if I stayed with you, you would have seen me as everyone else does, and have gotten afraid. So I left. I left, trying to save you from the fate I knew was in store for you. I didn't know that it would end up like this. I didn't know I would only hurt you more by leaving you alone..."

He couldn't hold his tears in for any longer. A single tear ran down the side of his face, slowly making its way down towards the ground. He never thought that this was how it would end up...

He closed his eyes to stop the tears.

Then he felt something he had never expected to feel. He felt the girl hug him. He opened his eyes, making sure that he was not dreaming. The girl was hugging him, crying in his shoulder. Darkrai was shocked. Had he not done enough damage to her? Had she - even through the pain and suffering - had she...

...forgiven him?

"Darkrai, you fool. I loved you...please...just stay with me..."

And to both the girls and Darkrais suprise, he hugged her back.

**Doesn't everybody just love Darkrai?**

**I wish I could have one in real life...**

**Please leave your reviews. Thoughts, comments, concerns, requests, suggestions - just leave em' on that review board for me to see. **


End file.
